This invention relates to a drip guard mounted on a boat hull for draining surface water from the deck areas along side the hull into the water in which the boat is floating.
In many fishing boats and cabin cruisers, the deck area has an upstanding integral edge rail or rib running along the deck from the bow to the stern, to rigidify the deck and prevent haphazard drainage of water off the deck surface. At spaced intervals along the deck area, transverse drain grooves in the rail provide a path for water to drain from the deck and down the hull.
The water drains through the drain groove, onto a molding at the outer edge of the deck, and thence downwardly along the hull side surface.
Other boats do not have such a drainage groove but, nevertheless, have a low point shaped so the surface water drains down the hull.
After a period of time, the repeated water drainage forms a vertical stain or streak on the hull sidewall. The vertical streak detracts from the overall appearance of the boat.